1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to spinal fixation systems and the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to a spinal plate system includes a mechanism for fixably attaching screws to a plate at a selected angle determined according to the patient's anatomy.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of spinal fixation plates for correction of spinal deformities and for fusion of vertebrae is well known. Typically, a rigid plate is positioned to span bones or bone segments that need to be immobilized with respect to one another. Bone screws may be used to fasten the plate to the bones. Spinal plating systems are commonly used to correct problems in the lumbar and cervical portions of the spine, and are often installed posterior or anterior to the spine.
Spinal plate fixation to the cervical portion of the spine can be risky because complications during surgery can cause injury to vital organs, such as the brain stem or the spinal cord. When attaching a fixation plate to a bone, bone screws are placed either bi-cortically or uni-cortically through the bone. Uni-cortical positioning of bone screws has grown in popularity because it is inherently safer to use. Bi-cortical screws are intended to breach the distal cortex for maximum anchorage into the bone; however, this may place distal soft tissue structures at risk. Screw placement is of particular importance in anterior cervical plate procedures because of the presence of the spinal cord opposite the distal cortex. Unfortunately, because of the soft texture of the bone marrow, the uni-cortical screws may undergo movement from their desired positions. In fact, the portion of the bone surrounding such screws may fail to maintain the screws in their proper positions, resulting in screw backout.
Screw backout is particularly a problem when a pair of screws are implanted perpendicular to the plate. When the screws are placed in such a manner, screw backout can occur as a result of bone failure over a region that is the size of the outer diameter of the screw threads. To overcome this problem, a different configuration of the screws has been developed in which two screws are angled in converging or diverging directions within the bone. Advantageously, the amount of bone that is required to fail before screw backout can occur is increased by this configuration as compared to screws which are implanted in parallel. Although positioning screws angled toward or away from each other in a bone reduces the risk of a screw backout, such backouts can still happen. The result of a screw backout can be damaging to internal tissue structures such as the esophagus because a dislocated screw may penetrate the surface of such structures.
In an attempt to reduce the risk of damage to internal tissue structures, some cervical screw plate systems have been devised in which uni-cortical screws are attached to the plate and not just the bone. It is intended that if screw backout occurs, the screw will remain connected to the plate so that it cannot easily contact internal tissue structures. One such system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,364,399 to Lowery et al. and is incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein. This plating system includes a locking screw at each end of the plate which engages the heads of the bone screws to trap them within recesses of the plate. Since the locking screw is positioned over portions of the bone screws, it may extend above the upper surface of the plate. Thus, the locking screw may come into contact with internal tissue structures, such as the esophagus. Unfortunately, breaches to the esophageal wall may permit bacterial contamination of surrounding tissues, including the critical nerves in and around the spinal cord, which can be fatal.
Another plating system that includes a screw to plate ring is the Aline™ Anterior Cervical Plating System sold by Smith & Nephew Richards Inc. in Memphis, Tenn. A description of this system can be found in the Aline™ Anterior Cervical Plating System Surgical Technique Manual available from Smith & Nephew Richards Inc. and is incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein. The bone screws of this system have openings within each bone screw head for receiving a lock screw coaxially therein. Each bone screw may be inserted into a bone such that the head of the screw is positioned within a borehole of a plate placed adjacent to the bone. The head of each bone screw is slotted such that portions of the head may be deflected toward the plate during insertion of the lock screw within the opening of the bone screw. The bone screw may be thusly locked against the plate. However, inserting the lock screw into and fixably positioning the lock screw within the opening may be difficult since the lock screw is very small. The surgeon may be unable to hold onto the lock screw without dropping it. Unfortunately, once such a tiny screw falls into the surgical wound, it may be unretrievable.